Muggleborn Dragon
by AmberBreath
Summary: Newt finds himself in the future after a potion gone ddenly he ends up in 2016 in Canada. He has no idea of how it happened and what happened to the persons he holds dear. However he is gently eased into the present by a gentle soul named Kendra whom he shares a coomon passion th muggle and wizard proceed to unveal one of the biggest beasts trafficking in history.
1. The big black rock?

A distant bark interrupted Kendra from throwing food to the clucking chickens that swarmed at her feet. She eyed the edge of forest then swiveled to look towards her house. A beautiful,ancestral looking house. It was a light shade of blue with shutters in pastel blue. A wraparound porch with white railing and rickety stairs,that also had been painted white. Well, all of the house was rickety and old but the house came at a reasonable price. It had been a bit run down when she bought it but there's nothing a bit of paint and a nail or two cant fix. Plus, it wasn't haunted, even though the real estate agent claimed the opposite. The backyard was just as lovely. Beautiful green grass wrapped all around before letting place to the tree line. Where her sanctuary for wounded animals was held. The cages concealed by the lush forestry, giving the animals inside the right amount of sunshine and had bought that house on a whim but she never regretted a single cent that spent on that house or on the animals. It gave a sense of well being when she took care of the wounded animals that she found. From the tiniest minx to the giant bear. Plus with a vetenarian diploma under her belt , she could take care of the animals herself unless they needed surgery or that it was something out of her field of expertise.

Kendra went back to feeding the chickens , who were impatiently pecking at her rubber boots. She bended to make a small pile for the group of chicks,warding off the over hungry,bigger chickens who tried to steal their food away.  
'go away you rascals, let the little ones eat' She chastisied playfully, plucking up the chirping chick that decided to sit on her boot, its body light and warm in the palm of her hand. She petted its head with a gentle finger tip, its chick fluff downy soft to the touch.

The bark sounded again, this time followed by three other barks. Kendra sighed in annoyance and gently set the chick down, who proceeded to follow her as she made her way out of the henhouse, her boots scruffing up the dirt as she went. However the chickens decided to follow the chick's exemple and followed her. She chuckled and rattled the bucket and poured the rest of its content in an arch infront of her. The winged devils took off after the food.

'everyone for themselves!' Kendra cried,quickly making her way out and shutting the gate behind her. Kendra moved briskly through her back yard when the barks sounded again. The stray dogs she had taken in seemed very protective of their new home and didn't hesitate to bark at the cars that made their way down the long winding road to her house.

She quickly hung the bucket in her shed and wiped her hands off on her already dirty jeans. She jogged around the house to the front yard. True enough, a couple of dogs were running and barking alongside a truck that made its way down the dirt path. An all too familiar truck.

Kendra tried to hold back a grimace as it stopped beside her own,run down truck. The dogs swarmed around the car, their barks never letting up. Kendra whistled sharply which had all the dogs looking at her.

'heel'she said sharply with a snap of her fingers. They all calmed at once,slinking towards her with their ears back, probably wondering what they did wrong. One of then pressed itself into her side. Her dear Half wolf half dog named Perridot. She patted her head gently,earning a lick to the wrist. Kendra had found the hybrid searching in her trash at night. The little one had clearly been abandonned due to its heritage. She had been sickly thin and agressive to boot but Kendra earned the pups trust and affection slowly but effectively. Now she was much livelier and had a pack of her own. All the other strays seemed to listen to her.

'Ive always admired the way you've tamed those dogs so effortlessly K' came a voice that had her looking up, trying hard to keep her mouth from sneering. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning her weight on one leg.

Kevin,Kevin,Kevin, _Kevin._ Her _ex. Her piece of shit ex._ Dangerously sexy with his swept back brown hair. His god-like body that had,emphasee had, Kendra drooling. Everything encompassed inside a three piece navy suit.Their story lasted a full year and a half before he grew tired of her always spending time with her animals. But it was what she did, because it was her job and her passion. She often offered to bond over her practices but he always refused, claiming he didn't went to spend time with her stinking animals. He really was papa's rich boy. He couldn't possibly understand that the world didn't solely focused on him and his own little belly button. He couldn't understand what it felt like to grovel in the mud and the dirt. To take splinters out of sore fingers when the porch and wobbly shutters needed to be fixed. To cry your heart out after hours of surgery on an animal, only for it to die on the table of operation.

He had grown distant three months before their initial breakup, Kendra didn't put much mind to it, god bless she was so busy but he really took the cake when she found him, in their bed, with another woman. She had to admit he had guts to bring in someone else while she was in their backyard minding her own business while he was plowing that loose whore. He sure could run fast when held at gunpoint too. It seemed a bit extreme at the time, but she had seen red and pulled out her hunting rifle, their naked ass making their way out the front door in record time, just before she shot a warning shot at them. He didn't dare come back for his clothes, she burned the 3/4 of them and recycled the remaining pieces to make cat hammocks and little sweaters for some her tiniest dogs.

' What do you want Kevin?' Kendra retorted, trying to keep the venom she wanted to spit at him inside. The man chuckled breathlessly, tucking his hands into his pockets, looking at her through his eyelashes, bewitching blue eyes peeking at her. Once upon a time, she would of swooned at this look but now,she could barely hold back her urge to vomit.

'Awww come on K, can't we do this like actual adults' The man said, pouting childishly, spreading his arms out in exasperation. ' No need to get your panties in a bunch'

Kendra clenched her fists, her jaw tensing. If he only came here to mock her, she will send him out on his ass faster then you can say Texas.

' Then pray tell, what are you doing here, as you already know, I've got stuff to do' Kendra said, no longer holding back the annoyance from coloring her tone, shifting from one leg to the other. Kevin took a deep breath and let it out like a horse would, rubbing the back of his neck.

' My old man wants to buy your piece of land' He finally said, suddenly looking serious. Kendra held back a laugh as she pursed her lips in thought.

' and why would your' Old man' want my land uh, let me guess, the cliche he wants to buy your land to build a mall type of shit?' Kendra mocked, hearing a distant sound of laughter in her head at that very moment.

'Yeah something like that' He said, but avoided her gaze while scuffing his shoes in the dirt, the signs that told Kendra that he was being dishonest. She suddenly felt apprehensive, wondering why his rich old man wanted a supposedly haunted house.

'I'm afraid that'll be a big,fat,no' Kendra answered with finality, watching as Kevin took out a pile of checks out of his suits rolled her eyes at him so shamelessly flaunting his money like an asshole.

'perhaps'The brunette and gorgeous _asshole_ started, taking out a pen from his suits pocket,popping off the cap with his perfect white teeth.'this will change your mind'He smirked confidently,carefully ripping the check from it's stack and handed it to her with a wink. She took it with her thumb and index, as if he was handing her something foul.

 **'Shit thats alot of zeroes...'** She thought,carefully schooling her features so he wouldn't see her surprise. His old man was giving her half a million dollars for her land when she only paid for 1/4 of that. However, Kendra wouldn't be swayed by the sheer amount of zeroes that were on that check. This was HER land and no one was go ing to take it away from her,not even a shit load of money.

She walked over to him, grimacing as he smirked his stupid,confident smirk again,thinking that he won her over. Poor little innocent Kevin, he never learned...

'still no' She said firmly , tucking the check into his jackets breasts pocket and patted it mockingly, smiling when his confident expression crumbled.

'are you insane woman?! Do you not know what you could do with that money?!' Kevin shouted, his controlled mask cracking piece by gave a small'ruff' of warning when the man took a step forward. Kevin glanced down hesitantly at the hybrid, he knew perfectly well what would happen if he showed any sign of agression towards her mistress. The man took a deep, cleansing breath before sweeping back his hair and straightened his jacket.

'I do believe I do Kevin, I just don't care, I have all I need here' Kendra said, a touch of affection touching her words as she reached a hand to pet Perridot on the head, the dogs tongue lulling out in pleasure'Now scram , I've got stuff to do' Kevin went to protest but his mouth closed with a click as he saw the firm,deadly look in his ex's eyes. He nodded,adjusting his jacket compulsively and turned on his heels, the gravel crunching under the sole of his expensive leather shoes.

'I'll be back K' He promised over the bed of his truck,pointing a finger at her. She rolled her eyes, blowing a stubborn strand of hair out of her face.

'Right, I won't be looking forward to it!'She called, watching as he backed up his truck, re-arranged himself so he could move forward down the road, dust flying behind the wheels of his truck as he took off.

'I knew I should of peed on his shoes'A distant voice resounded in Kendra head , the voice sounding dissapointed and Kendra smiled,looking down at Perridot.

'he would of used you to make himself new shoes'Kendra chuckled, petting Perridot's ebony fur and gave her a scratch behind the ear. The dog looked up at her with adoration in her heterochrome eyes,one golden brown and the other ice blue.

'yeah you're probably right or maybe he would've of pouted about it, he's such a spoiled baby' Perridot's voice continued, the mutt trailing along as Kendra made her way back to the back yard.

'awww as if you're not spoiled yourself, you big house dog' Kendra accused playfully, ruffling Perridot's ears,the dogs inner voice let out a squawk of protest but didn't comment,because she knew that she was a lazy house dog.

Kendra was happily munching on her chicken sandwich when she heard the distant barks again. She stopped chewing for a few seconds, listening closely as well as keeping and eye on Munchkin, the glutton chihuaha who was resting in her lap,e yeing her sandwich hungily. He was explicitly fed inside since he couldn't find it in himself to eat with all the other bigger they accused her of doing favoritism...

The barks came again, finally catching Munchkin's attention,who barked and bolted down from her lap and out the doggy door. The door slapped shut with a low clap. Kendra frowned and set her plate back onto the counter and stood up, dusting off her gands to get rid of the stray crumbs of bread.

The brunette padded over to the livingroom, whose window gave a perfect view of the road that led to her house. She kneeled over the couch and parted the curtains to peer outside. There no one making their way down so it only meant...the forest. Kendra practically bolted out of the house, putting on her combat boots, nearly tripping over herself in her grabbed her hunting rifle and flash light and stepped outside after turning on the porch light.

It wouldn't be the first time that teenagers came onto her land to fuck with the animals in the cages, which made them absolutly postal and left Kendra to cope with the aftermath. Or worse, hunters or poachers that tried to steal them away, even if hunting was forbidden on this part of the land.

Kendra wasnt above shooting warning shots to the fuckers that messed with her animals for shit and giggles. The tiny barks of Munchkin led her to the edge of the sanctuary. The animals were clearly distressed, their yowls, cries and chirps filtered through her ears, her brain deciphering what they were saying immediatly. Once she left the viscinity of the porch light, she took her flashlight and turned it on,lighting up a sinewy cobblestone pathway that branched out to the various cages of the aninals.

'theres a disturbance mistress! Perridot says that theres intruders!' Munchkin exclaimed, his voice a rapid fire of words that often left Kendra overwhelmed by the speed of his speech. She took off,fast walking as soon as she heard the word intruders, the tiny dog following closely, the medal of his collar jingling softly as it swayed back and forth. Kendra held her flashlight infront of her stiffly,her other hand holding her rifle like a vice. She shone the light at every cage to make sure that all the animals were accounted for. The two bears were huddled together, the mother holding her son, ready to defend him even if she had a mangled leg.

The great horned owl flapped his good wing in a sign of intimidation, feathers ruffled making him seem like a huge puffball. The racoons had seeked refuge i to their empty tree trunk, small beady,nocturnal eyes reflecting the light from the flashlight. She saw distant beams of light further away,which meant that whoever it was ,was getting closer.

'dont you fucking dare'She hissed under her breath and ran towards the beams of light.

Kendra saw that her dogs had paused, barks gone silent, their ears tilted back wearily. Something wasnt right, whoever was lurking out there, it affected her dogs, she had every right to be weary. She turned off her flashlight when she heard branches break and hushed voices. Two small blue light danced in the air a few feet frowned as she squinted, the two blue lights connected to two heavily shadowed individuals. She could barely make out their features in the dark.

'bloody hell, why did it have to be us doin this stuff' she heard one grumble, his british accent clear.  
'Cuz we are da brawn stupid'The other answered in a nasally brooklyn accent. They seemes to continue arguing back and forth , not suspecting that someone was waiting for them.  
Kendra clicked on her flashlight as soon as they started approaching her spot. She shone it into their eyes, making them cry out in surprise,immediatly shielding their eyes,effectively dropping a small crate to the forest floor with a audible crack, huge black,was that a rocks?

She finally saw the source of the blue glow, they had wands in their hands.

 _Wizards_.

No doubt her dogs had stopped in their tracks, they could feel and smell the magic, which normally made their fur stand on end, the magic feeling like tiny pinpricks of electricity as one of her older dogs once explained to her.

'Good Evening gentlemen'Kendra greeted,lowering the light from their eyes, but still kept it on their person. 'May I ask, what are you doing here? This is a private land'Kendra added firmly, a faint trace of annoyance lacing her tone.

'I-is she talking to us?'One of the crooks side whispered to his companion. Kendras grip tightened further around her rifle, even if she knew that they could disharm her with a simple flick of their wand. She was clearly at a disavantage here. They were colossal, big men with bulging muscles, that made her brain scream,'go!run while you still can' but Kendra was pretty stupid when it came to her animals and would lay her life down for them.

'of course ya dummy!'the other hissed, one of his eyes sealed shut by a nasty scar that ran from his hair line, over his eye and down to his chin,dissapearing under his massive jawline.

Kendra cleared her throat,cocking her gun defensively. They both turned their eyes on her again.

'j-just passing through there little lady, we were-Petrificus Totallus!'Kendra didnt know what hit her until she found herself completly paralyzed on her back on the forest ground. The dogs whimpered and barked as the men got closer to their mistress. One of the older,sturdier dog,Rufus, a Mastiff,snapped out of his daze and snatch one of the men's leg making him cry out in pain, shaking his leg to dislodge the dog which ended up being fruitless.

'Obliviate the broad and let getta 'a here' The american howled,growing weary when all the other dogs seemed to come over their initials discomfort and snarled at them, showing sharp, pointy teeth.

The british crook nodded shakily, pointing his wand at the lady on the ground. That was too bad, she was pretty too. However he yelped when a border collie gripped his wand with its teeth, shaking his head to try and rip the wand out of the mans hand. The wand started to crack under the pressure of the dogs teeth and the brit jnew that it wouldn't hold out forever agaisnt the dogs viscious assault.

'O-obli-obli'The british crook said shakily, his arm being shaken by the dog broke his concentration'Obliviate!' The dog whimpered as the wand crackled with magic, it immediatly released it and backed away with its tail between its legs. The spell floated over to the woman, he quickly casted a lumos toake sure the spell made itself home in the woman's brain. He watched with satisfaction as the womans eyes grew glassy.

'lets go Jimmy'The british crook called after his partner and both apparated away, completly forgetting their big black rock...or was it?


	2. Peek into the past

Kendra's face scrunched up as she felt something wet swipe at her face. She groaned, trying to bat it away but it came back with a vengeance when she made a noise. Her head felt full of cotton while her mouth felt like a desert. She blinked her eyes open blearily, immediately closing them again. When the harsh sunlight assaulted her retina. What did she do last night? She couldn't remember anything from the point where Kevin came to visit.

'Mistress are you alright?' She heard Rufus kind,elderly voice in her head. She managed a half-nod before attempting to sit up. The of her shirt felt filthy, so did her arms and hair. Her hair was a real crows nest, leaves and branches clinging to her black hair. She shielded her eyes with her hand before chancing opening them again. Loyal to a tee, almost all of her dogs were surrounding her, wagging their tails happily. The other must of went back to the house to guard it.

'What happened, I didn't get smashed did I?'She wondered aloud as she picked a few twigs from her hair and wiped off the dirt off her arms.

'you don't remember but therewasintrudersandtheywereveryverybad and-' Kendra held her hand up at Munchkin, his rapid speech making her brain throb in her cranium.

'Wait what?'Kendra asked,holding her head in her hands as she tried to understand why she couldn't remember anything.

'Yes Mistress, two men came onto our land y-yesterday a-and tried to hurt you, I tried t-to take his f-funny stick away but he scared me with it ,I-I'm sorry' came the stuttering speech of Percy, the border collie, ducking his head in shame, rubbing a paw over his head as if he was face palming himself. Kendra smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

'It wasn't your fault buddy,you did your best, you all did'She said shooting all of then a grateful smile. They all wagged their tails happily. Which dogs didn't like being told that they had been good dogs.

'They were wizards Mistress, they reeked of magic'Rufus butted in over the clamor of voices in her head. Kendra tensed considerably,earning a worried headbutt from Percy. Why did wizards come on her land? It didn't hold anything special, not even a national landmark or forgotten relic. She would have to speak to Matilda right away.

With that in mind, Kendra stood, her joints popping noisily. Wow, whoever did this to her was gonna pay sooooo hard. She took her hunting rifle who was lying open on the ground,some of the bullet scattered among the leaves and occasional mushroom. She took the bullets she could find and popped them back into the chamber of the gun. She straightened her back with crack and a wince before attempting to walk down the cobblestone path.

Tried was the keyword since she tripped and felt, letting out a string of profanities as she landed face first onto the forest ground, her gun falling from her hand. She spatted out dirt and leaves, the dirt crinkling between her teeth as she clenched her jaw.

'for fucks sake!' She growled, lifting a leg to peer at what made her trip. A big black rock that looked to be a little bigger then a football. But upon further inspection, this, wasn't a rock. The big black rock was a giant egg. She quickly scrambled to see if she had damaged the shell, fretfully running her fingers of its marble smooth surface.

Kendra slowly reached to pick it,its weight surprisingly light as she held it in her hands and cradled it to her bosom like it was a baby. The shell however felt extremely warm,almost uncomfortably so and the heat seemed to seep into Kendra skin, the egg acting like a makeshift space carefully bent down to grab her gun with her free hand and gave a low whistle,the dogs falling into steps around her as she made her way purposefully down the cobblestone path. The sun was just starting to break across the horizon, casting its warming rays across the planet in a pale orange glow.  
Numerous animals voiced their concern when she walked from cage to cage. Some also voiced their hunger quite clearly which made her roll her eyes good naturedly.

'settle down everyone,ill get right to after I settle this little guy into an incubator.'She said,patting the egg lovingly. She knew that she had several incubators but rarely used them, preferring to let the hens hatch their eggs on their own. She could always bring in one of them into the house in order to keep a close eye on the fella that would come out, the size and color of the egg making her perplex but she would house the little/big guy anyway.

She reached her shed and walked up the small gangplank that led into pouches of feed were leaning against the wall or stacked on top of each other,each labeled accordingly to the specie it belonged to. Most of the animals ate fresh meat while other could eat normal,dry or wet food.  
The fresh meat was kept in a meat locker in the back of the shed, hanging from hooks and was provided by a butcher friend of hers. She hooked the gun onto it's stand on the wall.

Kendra spotted the incubator underneath a thick blanket full of dust, who sailed through the air when she did so much as touch the blanket. She coughed when she yanked it away sharply, dust immediately filling her nose and getting in her eyes. Not her best moment...She thought as she blinked trying to ward off the itch that was installing itself in her eyes.

The incubator looked like a fridge with a dial at the top. She opened it and it revealed numerous racks for various egg sizes which range from the small quail eggs to the huge ostrich egg. Kendra carefully settled the egg in the bottom rack and closed the door and played with the dials to set the correct temperature. She took a chance by setting it for an ostrich egg and planned to set an alarm on her phone to check the egg periodically.

Kendra dusted off her hands once she had set the egg cozily inside and gave a sigh. She really needed a shower buuutt she needed to feed the animals first. She was grabbing a bag of feed when she heard her shed's phone could be calling at-she threw a brief look at the cat shaped clock on the wall-8 o'clock in the morning? She promptly dropped the bag and answered.

'Carter Animal Sanctuary,Kendra speaking'She greeted into the phone once she pressed it to her ear.  
'Kiki where are you? 'The familiar voice of Matilda sounded through the receiver, her voice laced with worry.  
'Maggy?, Well I'm at home why?' Kendra asked, not remembering having arranged anything with the woman for the day.  
'Honey, its Sunday, our weekly coffee shop outing, you know the one we've been doing for over 3 years now sweetie' It all came back to Kendra, who face palmed herself. How could she have forgotten? They did this every week. Meet up at their favorite coffee shop then go to the market together.

'I-its been a rough night, I'll tell you all about it when I get there OK,be there in 10-no- make that 20 minutes. love you' Kendra quickly hung up and practically ran outside.

Exactly 21 minutes later,Kendra arrived at the Moose's tail coffee shop. She walked in, breathing in the rich scent of coffee, feeling a bit more awake already. There wasn't many patrons sitting at tables just yet, most people coming and going, grabbing a quick coffee and or pastry and left soon after,probably rushing off to work. Kendra spied Matilda sitting at their usual seat near the fireplace, who had a raging fire burning in its hearth.

Matilda or Maggie Umbridge, was a women in her held the the position of Potion Teacher at slender figures with legs for days. She was sharply dressed from her head to her toes, wearing a classy black dress with a crimson shawl on top of it, black pumps adorning her feet. And her brown hair were perfectly coiffed into an elegant bun,with the occasional gray strands peeking out and was held together by her wand.

You see, Matilda was the reason why Kendra knew about wizards, because the woman was a witch. Matilda was Kendra's first maternal figure since her own mother died at childbirth. The woman followed her all through her childhood to her early teen years,nurturing her and discreetly showing her magic when her father was absent. Her dad didn't mind her being a witch but he had felt weary of something he could barely understand,especially near his only child. But due to an unfortunate incident, her father broke it off with the witch. Kendra kept in touch with Matilda despite her fathers words, the woman did raise her, especially when her dad was too busy working at the the fire station.

Matilda stood up as Kendra approached, engulfing her into a hug.  
'oh honey, you weren't showing up, I was getting worried' The woman gushed,holding Kendra close, enveloping the younger woman with her fresh scent of jasmine and chamomile. Kendra buried her nose in the older woman's shoulder taking in her comforting scent.

'Yeah, I had the weirdest night' Kendra said, taking a seat in the overstuffed armchair, setting her clutch beside her on the chair. Matilda took a seat in front of her and adjusted her shawl absentmindedly,re draping it over her front.' Which I have to tell you about' Kendra said accepting the menu that was handed to her by their usual handsome waiter. She offered him an absent smile as she opened the menu. Matilda furrowed her perfectly manicured eyebrows, opening her own menu but her grey eyes were focused on Kendra.

'Wizards came onto my propriety yesterday' Kendra said, lowering her voice so the other,albeit few,patrons wouldn't hear her. Maggie's eyes filled with surprise and she looked around cautiously before whispering'Are you sure?'

' Well depending on what my dogs said,yes' Kendra confirmed,blowing an annoying strand of hair out of her face.

'You say-We're ready to order honey' Matilda quickly changed the subject when the waiter approached expectantly with his notepad in hand.

'the usual I presume?' the waiter,Darren, said with a knowing smile. Maggie gave a tinkling laugh.

'you know us so well' Matilda giggled, waving a hand in a coquettish manner. Kendra shook her head as she smiled.

'weeeelll You have been comin here every Sunday for 3 years now'The blond haired man countered good naturedly. He then wrote down their order that he probably knew by heart.'a #2 and a #3,extra bacon, comin right up'He offered the both of them a radiant smile before strutting away.

Kendra watched with interest as the man's ass seemed to be perfectly molded in his matte black pants. Kendra quickly looked away when the man turned around,trying to act as inconspicuous as possible.

'He's cute why don't you ask him out?'Matilda nearly gushed. Kendra held back a groan, her ex stepmother _loved_ playing cupid.

'No Maggie and besides that guy is g-a-y, _gay._ I'm perfectly fine the way I am right now'Kendra said,crossing her arms with finality.

'Fine _,fine,_ Ill leave you alone, for now'Matilda threatened,playfully narrowing her eyes and pointing a red painted nail at her. Kendra rolled her eyes good-naturedly, the alienating feeling she felt ever since she woke up in the forest that morning slowly ebbing away.

'That's too bad though'Matilda started, eyeing Darren as he passed by with some other patrons order.'He does have a great ass'

Kendra openly gaped at Matilda and threw her cloth napping at her with an exaggerated ,falsely shocked'Matilda Umbridge!' They both dissolved into giggles.

'You must of been Obliviated dear'Maggie said, her tone losing its airiness that it possessed when they giggled like schoolgirls over their breakfast. They both walked arm in arm around the market place,going at a leisure pace, eyeing the goods that the different shops had to offer,the sun shining over them and alluring scents wafted to their noses.

'what does this one do again?'Kendra asked, as she eyed a peach on a fruit stand. She offered a smile at the kind elderly lady behind the counter.

'Makes you forget, the one that was cast upon you wasn't strong though, this spell can make you forget days,months,see years of your life'Maggie told her in a hushed whisper, her eyes darting around suspiciously.

'Well Finn did mention that he tried to stop him'Kendra said thoughtfully'Which mean the caster wasn't fully concentrated to cast it properly'Maggie finished, eyeing a bunch of fresh ,Sage,Rosemary leaves were made into bouquets,prettily decorated with a small ribbon with the merchants name on it to hold them together.

Maggie picked up a bouquet of Sage ,bringing it to her nose and sniffing delicately,testing it's freshness.

'I'll notify the CMM(Canadian Ministry of magic) to tell them to keep an eye out,smuggling is awfully frequent here due to all those sanctuaries. 'Maggie said, examining the bouquet in her hands with expert nodded slowly, a feeling of dread making her stomach paid for her bouquet of Sage ,which was then placed into a paper bag with 'In earth we trust' printed in bold white letters.

Maggie took the bag and gave a radiant smile, thanking the employee behind the counter.

'Don't worry honey'Maggie started,resting an arm around her shoulders,tucking her surrogate daughter into her flank. 'it must of been some lowly crooks,all brawn and no brain,only thinking with their wands. Besides, it isn't like you didn't defend your animals with the ferocity of a mama bear hmm'Maggie said, pinching Kendra's cheek affectionately, trying to coax her to smile and erase the worried look that contorted her pretty face. Kendra tried to pull away from the pinching fingers, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

They were interrupted when Kendra phone rang. Kendra reached into her back pocket and checked. The phone lit up to reveal a 'family' photo of all of her dogs for Halloween. it was only the alarm that told her that it was time to check up on the egg.

' Imma have to cut this short today, I found an egg this morning and I have to go check up on it' Kendra said,offering a rueful smile, pocketing her phone again. A flash of disappointment appeared on Maggie's face but she gave an understanding smile, nodding her head.

'Alright sweetie, you be safe now, I'll have to owl you the news concerning the CMM though, I gotta head back to Hogwarts and Mcgonagall just installed a no muggle cellphones allowed, that includes the teachers, granted the ones that knows what a cellphone is' She giggled, kissing Kendra on both cheeks. Kendra walked away, turning back briefly to take one last glance to her 'mom' and blew her a kiss.

British Columbia,Canada,1927

Newt Scamander let out a heavy breath as he made his way up the stairs of the hotel he had rented for the night,politely nodding a greeting to the nice lady at the after a long day of searching for an endangered group of Doxies, the searches ended up being fruitless. After New York, Newt continued his adventures up north as well as continuing his manuscripts. He blew in his chilled hands, trying to ward off the chill that seemed to keep clinging to his gloves. The floorboards creaked nosily under his feet as he made his way down the hall to his room. He fished out the key from an inner pocket of his coat and unlocked the door. The door's hinges squeaking obnoxiously as he pushed it open and stepped inside, eager to set down his heavy bag and go check up on his creatures and perhaps shower off the layers of grime caking his skin from crawling in tiny places in search for the Doxies. Just as he set down his bag by the door and took out his case,something caught his eye, making him turn so fast that he nearly got whiplash, wand at the ready in a flick of a wrist.

None other then Gellert Grindelwald had made himself at home in one of the armchairs that rested in front of the fireplace, looking perfectly at ease, glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

'good evening, Mr Scamander' The dark wizard said, raising his glass in greeting, a slow grin with too many teeth making it's way on his face. The magizoologist remained stock-still, wand pointing towards Grindelwald, his eyes never straying from the dark wizard. Newt knew perfectly well that if he adverted his eyes even for a second,it would be his demise. Gellert downed the rest of his glass and stood, throwing the glass in the raging fireplace carelessly, the tumbler shattering in a million pieces upon impact. Newt startled for a brief second, backing away as the man started to advance on him.

' What wrong Newton? Dragon got your tongue?' The older man questioned mockingly, prowling closer menacingly, a mad glint in his hetero-chrome eyes. ' Now that's not a way to greet a guest,a simple hello would do' The man said mockingly, mad grin still in place.

'You were in MACUSA's custody' Newt finally croaked out, wincing at how pathetic his voice sounded. He nearly startled again when the dark wizard threw his head back in a deranged laugh, sending shivers down Newt's spine.

'Oh my boy' The malicious grin was back as well as a condescending tone'you really think they would of been able to hold me forever?' He prowled closer and closer, until the tip of Newt's wand hit the middle of his chest. He looked down at it as if it was a parasite. Newt refused to show his fear and back away anymore, if he showed any signs of being afraid, Grindelwald would only feed on it. The tension rose steadily, growing so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The silence in the room roared in his ears as well as his frantic heartbeat.

'Stupefy!' Newt cried but Grindelwald was quick as a whip, countering the spell flawlessly,quickly casting one of his own, sending Newt flying back into the wall, immediately knock the wind out of him. A fine layer of fell from the ceiling as the walls vibrated upon the impact. Newt tried to gain his breath back and cast another spell but his wand was knocked out of his hand. He sat there,wheezing, looking as Grindelwald loomed above him, leering at him mockingly, quickly casting a Crucio. His body seized as white hot pain paralyzed his body,a hoarse cry escaping his chapped lips. He panted through the pain, his body curling around his case protectively. Grindelwald let out a chilling laugh as he casted another Crucio and another and another, until Newt was a writhing, drooling mess on the ground.

'As weak as in that subway station I see' Grindelwald said, twirling his wand into his hand idly' I could kill you right now and you could do nothing to stop me' Again with the deranged grin. The man crouched near his feet, watching him in an unnerving manner. 'But, I have something else planned out for you my dear' The man cooed, tapping the tip of Newt's nose with his wand. Newt could only clench his case close to his chest as he watched Grindelwald stand and walk over to the fireplace, plucking an empty picture frame from the mantle.

' How do you feel about being immortal Newton? Grindelwald asked rhetorically and everything became blurry and warped and soon enough, he had a abnormally close view of the ground. He had a strange sense of vertigo when he was picked up and swung about. Then he was set down, getting an overall view of the room. Grindelwald's ugly mug came into view.

' Goodbye, Mr Scamander' Grindelwald blew him a mocking kiss and Disparated with a crack, leaving Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, trapped...in a picture frame.

AN: Lets test your harry potter knowledge,what type of dragon could be in that egg?And i know i said brown hair in the previous chapter but imma make em black instead

I've been planning on making audio version of my nunerous fanfics on here with sound effects( well imma try for that part) on my YouTube channel. It's been a project I've been planning for a while now and i really wanna do it! Infinite hugs!


End file.
